


Vanilla Muffin

by lexiestark



Category: British Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Michael Fassbender RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiestark/pseuds/lexiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s part of her routine, but that day in particular, going to the coffee shop brought the nicest of surprises for Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Muffin

Olivia was walking down the street and observing the people. That’s what she did almost every afternoon: ate something for lunch, took the subway and walked to her favorite café, to have some tea and read a book before going to work. What she loved most about London was how no one ever seemed to be in a hurry. Not that she didn’t miss Brazil, where she was born and spent the first 26 years of her life, but the three years she had been living there were like a dream.

As Olivia read a book while waiting for tea in a table, she took a glimpse at the door at the exact second a man walked in. She was usually discreet, but couldn’t help but noticing him.

-          It’s that guy from X-Men! – Olivia heard a woman close to her saying, and confirmed the information as he sat in the table in front of hers. Yes, it was that men from the latest X-Men, which she had just watched the week before. Michael something.

-          Conde Grey and a vanilla muffin? – The waitress asked Olivia.

-          Yes, thank you – She smiled and the waitress went to Michael’s table after putting her order in her table.

-          I’m sorry, sir, but we’re out of vanilla muffins. But we do have a fresh batch of chocolate chip muffins coming out in five minutes!

-          Perfect, I’ll have one of those – He smiled and handed the waitress the menu, before she nodded and walked away. Then, Olivia looked down at her muffin and realized she was the one who took the last one. When she looked up again, Michael was smiling at her.

-          So sorry about that! – Olivia smiled.

-          Oh, that’s okay – Michael laughed.

-          Well, if it helps, the chocolate chip cookie is  _really_  good.

-          Well, it’s my first time here, so I guess I’ll have to take your word then.

-          You let me know how that goes – Olivia answered and he laughed.

Olivia went back to her book, alternating the reading with sipping tea, eating her muffin and taking quick looks at Michael – which she wasn’t sure why she was doing. Michael looked very interested in a newspaper’s article, but Olivia noticed he was periodically looking up as well.

-          I have to admit you were absolutely right – Michael said to Olivia while standing next to her table, making her look at him and smile. He then made a gesture with his hands to know if it was okay to sit down with her, and she nodded. – I’m Michael, by the way.

-          Olivia – She said with a smile – You’re… you’re Magneto, aren’t you?

-          Well, yeah, some people call me that! – He joked and Olivia laughed.

-          I just watched it last week, I love it!

-          Oh, thank you – Michael smiled.

-          Oh my god, I’m late! – Olivia said after looking at her watch – So sorry, I have to go – Olivia smiled and, as she reached for her purse over the table, she dropped tea on her shirt. – Dammit! – She exclaimed after strapping on her purse and standing up.

-          Oh, here – Michael stood up and handed her some napkins.

-          Thank you! – Olivia smiled and tried to wipe off the stain, but it wouldn’t go away – Wow, I bet that a chef that can’t keep tea in the cup will make a great impression on my new boss! – Olivia laughed.

-          You’re a chef?

-          Yeah, at the Red Velvet Bistro, down the street – Olivia looked at Michael and smiled.

-          Really? I love that place! – Michael smiled.

-          You do? That’s great!

-          Hey, you know what? Why don’t you take my coat? – Michael handed Olivia the coat he was holding – It’ll hide the stain – he concluded with a smile.

-          No, no, I can’t do that!

-          Oh come on! It’ll help you, and I wasn’t using it anyway…

-          Um… Ok then – Olivia accepted after some hesitation and wore the jacket.

-          What do you say we meet back here tomorrow so you can give it back to me? – Michael suggested.

-          Three o’clock – Olivia smiled and walked outside.

The next day, Olivia needed to go to work earlier, so she stopped by the café and asked the cashier, who was her friend, to tell Michael she couldn’t go, and give him her phone number. Since it was a Friday, the restaurant was crowded, and around 10 p.m, the maitre d’ walked into the kitchen looking for Olivia.

-          Olivia! There’s a guy wanting to compliment the chef… and he’s really hot!

-          Oh, yay! – Olivia laughed as she washed her hands and then walked to the door – What table is he at? – Olivia asked, and before she could get an answer, a waitress walked in in a rush and almost hit her with the door.

-          Oh my god you guys! Michael Fassbender is here! – Katie said agitatedly and Olivia smiled.

-          Who is that? – Ellen, the maitre d’, asked.

-          Oh my god, Ellen! – Katie responded almost offended – You don’t know him? He’s that super hot evil guy from the latest X-Men movie!

-          Oh, I haven’t seen that… But I hear it’s really good!

-          It is! Ollie, you’ve seen it right? Isn’t he so hot?

-          Yeah, he is – Olivia smiled.

-          Go check him out! He’s on table 8.

-          Table 8? – Ellen said surprised – That’s the guy that wants to talk to you, Ollie!

-          Oh my god, what? – Katie almost screamed.

-          Yeah, he wants to compliment the chef! – Ellen said and Katie squealed.

-          That’s not what he wants – Olivia smiled and opened the door.

-          How do you know that? – Katie followed Olivia and Ellen went along – Olivia, how do you know what Michael Fassbender wants?

-          My god, Katie, you are such a teenager! Do not follow me!

Olivia closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen. Katie, obviously, followed her. She was obedient enough to listen to Ellen and watch from a certain distance, though she was really pissed she couldn’t hear them.

-          Hey – Olivia smiled.

-          Hello! You know, I wanted to talk to you anyway, but I asked the maitre d’ to call you because this food really is absolutely amazing!

-          Aw, thank you! – Olivia smiled – Oh, and sorry about today…

-          Yeah, I gotta say, that wasn’t how I expected to get your number – Michael smiled.

-          Oh yeah? And who said you’d get my number?

-          I don’t know, I have a feeling I would… - Michael replied and Olivia laughed – But it doesn’t matter, I can ask you out right now! Are you free tomorrow night?

-          Oh, sorry, I have to work. You free Sunday?

-          No, I’m gonna be out of town…

-          Well then… How about tonight? Are you free tonight?

-          I’m not sure what exactly you mean by “tonight”, since it’s nearly 11 p.m, but… No, I have no plans – Michael smiled.

-          Well, I have plans on closing in half an hour and eating the frozen yogurt I made earlier… You in?

-          Sure! It’s a date – Michael laughed.

-          Looking forward to it – Olivia smiled and went back to the kitchen.

About half an hour later, after Olivia managed to convince Katie that a date with Michael was  _not_  a reason to “scream bloody murder” – and that she could  _not_  stay and watch - , everyone except for Olivia and Michael had gone home, so she called him into the kitchen.

-          I’ve never had wine with yogurt before – Michael said as he sat down and poured them wine as Olivia got the yogurt from the fridge.

-          Me neither – Olivia smiled and sat in front of him.

-          So, Olivia… Your name is all I know about you. Well, that and the fact you like to keep other people’s jackets – Michael joked with a smile.

-          Oh my god, yes, I need to give it back to you! – Olivia looked back at her purse.

-          No, don’t worry, I was joking!

-          Well, you know, that’s about the same much I know about you. Though I could just go to Wikipedia right now… – Olivia and Michael laughed.

-          So where are you from?

-          I’m from Brazil.

-          Wow, really? – Michael said in shock after a sip of wine – That’s quite far, I was expecting to hear about a small nearby or something!

-          Yeah, it is really far – Olivia laughed.

-          But have you lived here for long?

-          Not really, only three years.

-          Oh, that’s nice!

-          So, are  _you_  from a small town nearby? – Olivia smiled.

-          No, I’m from Germany. And I grew up in Ireland.

-          Really? I thought you looked so… English! – Olivia and Michael laughed.

-          Guess I adapted well then – Michael smiled – But go on. Like, tell me five things about you.

-          Okay… I’m 29, my favorite color is blue, my favorite food is pasta, I can never travel without music… Oh, and I live in Covent Garden.

-          Well I think our information match very well… I’m 33, my favorite color is also blue, I cook a great pasta – Michael said and Olivia laughed –, love music as well, and I live three underground stations away from Covent Garden.

-          Wow, impressive! – Olivia smiled.

-          Oh, and an extra fact: the best yogurt I have ever had in my life was on July 20th, 2011.

-          That’s today.

-          That’s right now – Michael smiled at Olivia and she smiled back, flattered. Then, Michael leaned forward and gave Olivia the sweetest, delicate kiss. Olivia was never good at knowing things ahead of their time, but this she knew: that was certainly the start of something beautiful.


End file.
